<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet dreams by Nematic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723795">Sweet dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nematic/pseuds/Nematic'>Nematic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Children, Adoption, Andy and Booker just needs time to adjust, Andy is not happy, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Baba Joe, Booker think they must have lost their minds, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Feral Nicky, Fighting For Family, Fluff and Smut, Hot mess Nicky, Journey out of war, Kidnapping, Love, M/M, Orphans, Papa Nicky, Porn, Raising up kids, Some porn might occur, Starting their own family, The Blitz, The kids grow old, They have no idea what they are doing, Violence, Violence will occur if their kids are in danger, World War II, after ww2, joe will do anything for nicky, protective Joe, protective dads, they stay young forever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:21:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nematic/pseuds/Nematic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is not for us, our call is for something greater." Joe tried, as he walked quickly behind Nicky, boy still tight in his grip. </p><p>"We have sacrificed so much, Joe. This is different, it feels like destiny." Nicky was not giving in, looking down at the bundle in his arms. </p><p>Joe knew right then, that Nicky would fight to the end of the world to keep these two kids. And then he felt it too, but he needed to be smart. He needed to use logic in order to persuade Andy and Booker about their plan. Nicky would be to emotional about it, too Italian...</p><p> </p><p>Or:<br/>The story of how Joe and Nicky adopted two orphans.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>265</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Blitz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The fic that nobody asked for, which I hope you can forgive me for writing.</p><p>I'm no expert on history - i'll try my best. xD</p><p> </p><p>Om Tumblr: Sunonsky</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was like real hell on earth.</p><p> </p><p>Not for hundreds of years had they experienced any destruction of cities and brutal loss of lives as they had in the last couple of months.</p><p> </p><p>They had been shocked with the fact that in the 20th century, it seemed that the human race was no further from annihilation of itself than 800 years ago. How did it always come down to war? The cause seemed so futile, always something about arguing about differences of beliefs, land, race or political orientation. To Joe it was all blurring into the same thing; loss of innocent human life.</p><p> </p><p>The streets of London reminded some places of a wasteland. Buildings laying in ruins, so many people killed or made homeless after the bombing. It felt like the most grotesque war they so far had witnessed, and in Joe's opinion, a coward’s way of warfare. How could the technological progress not prevent events like this? Why was the focus always on making bigger and better weapons? Letting bombs drop high up from the sky, not only caring for military strategist areas but also hitting down on anything and everyone? Women and children included.  </p><p> </p><p>It felt like a hopeless cause, how could their little group of four immortals do anything against such powerful machines? Booker and Andy had some luck with flying around in a smaller airplane, passing German bombers while throwing explosives at them, or just crashing into it directly, or maybe jumping onto them, fighting their way into the hull until the plane was certainly disarmed and crashing to the ground. The two of them always walking out of the flames unaffected at the crash site afterwards. Looking for the next plane to highjack and get back up again.</p><p> </p><p>Nicky was way too affected by the human agony on the ground, to be anywhere else than exactly there. He was trying his best to help every single person out of the ruins or down into the underground shelters when the alarms went on. But of course Joe loved this man beyond words, and would follow him anywhere, even if he felt this was an endless task that seemed meaningless as their hearts couldn't go unaffected, crying on the inside for all the foul misery of men.</p><p> </p><p>Nicky would run into burning buildings, Joe close behind, both carrying out as many people as possible who was showing even the smallest hints of life. If there was any possibility of their help not being in vain, Nicky would not blink twice running inside, even as burning beams felt down around them, and more times than Joe could count on both his hands had he had to remove heavy iron post, concrete or broken pillars to dig out the love of his life. Every time, Joe was calling out Nicky's name in torment throwing away the ruined materials in haste, as he feared he would not come back to live this time. Nevertheless, every time Nicky did come back, and every time Joe thanked silently all the Gods that would possible listen, not limiting himself to his own in this particular situation.    </p><p> </p><p>That night, it had been silent for a good many days, they had all carefully dreamed of the war ending. Andy and Booker always slept out by the small self-made landing field, but this night they had come into the small terraced house, where Joe and Nicky had set camp for the last couple of weeks. Their former house having been completely destroyed by bombing, this abandoned row of half-broken houses, not that far from the landing field had been a good new place. </p><p> </p><p>Joe lay on the mattress in the living room, protective arm around Nicky's middle. Both was fast asleep, dreaming about better times. Andy was on the couch, one hand on the floor holding onto her battle-axe, and Booker was snoring from his position on the armchair. </p><p> </p><p>Then, still hours before the sun would set, the airstrike alarm had sounded loud and clear, waking up all of them with distress clear on all their faces. "So, it isn't done yet." was all Booker stated as he and Andy quickly went out the back door.</p><p> </p><p>Nicky was running upstairs, looking out through the large hole in the ruined roof, scouting for a direction of the bombing. "South-west...  there is nothing there but housings for families, Joe." The despair was clear in his voice.</p><p>"Let's go then." Joe knew there was no stopping Nicky anyway, had already one leg out the door ready to jump into the abandoned car they had been using lately.</p><p> </p><p>As they arrived at the location, bombs had already been dropped multiple times, destroying buildings and roads. It was intensive - the bombing was like a firestorm.</p><p> </p><p>Joe was running with the Home Guard and firefighters, helping as he could with stopping fires. Nicky was with the medics on site, not that far from Joe. Joe kept an eye on him, as he ran into the next building. When he was not coming back out after some time, Joe went in, as no other seemed to be looking at that house.</p><p> </p><p>Inside, he called for Nicky. "Upstairs!" was the respond he got, and he found him on the second floor.</p><p> </p><p>It was a mess, not unlike so many others, but Nicky was not moving around in the flames. Instead, he sat still on the floor on his knees.</p><p> </p><p>Joe walked quickly over by his love, and saw what was in front of Nicky.</p><p> </p><p>The sight was heartbreaking.</p><p> </p><p>A woman, that could not have been dead for long, sat with a baby in her arms.</p><p> </p><p>Joe then heard Nicky's broken voice "She asked me to take care of her children, Joe.”</p><p> </p><p>They both were silent for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>“She said there was no more family left alive...” Nicky looked up at Joe at his side. “Then she died after having kissed the baby on the forehead." Joe was down by Nicky's side, holding onto his shoulders. The baby was crying lowly in the mothers arms. Tears was slowly running down Nicky's cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>"Children?" Joe only asked not knowing what else to say in the moment, drying of the tears on Nicky's face. Nicky pointed quickly towards the broken bed not that far from them. Under it, Joe saw a small freighted child looking out at them. The boy could not be more than maybe 2 years old.  "Come on; let's get them out of here." Joe then said, as Nicky now was rocking the baby in his arms, shushing at it for comfort. Joe picked up the scared but complaint boy, and they both hurried out of the burning house. </p><p> </p><p>The bombing had finally stopped.</p><p> </p><p>The sun was slowly setting, as the sky had turned from a burning red color to a bright shade of grey.</p><p> </p><p>For a moment, Nicky and Joe was just standing in front of each other, looking lost. The boy in Joe's arms was resting his head on his shoulder, holding tight onto Joe. Nicky was unaware of the small rocking of his body he still was doing, as the small baby now had fallen asleep in his arms. He looked down at the peaceful bundle, wrapped in a light pink blanket. He slowly looked up at Joe, confusion clear in his face. </p><p> </p><p>"I.." but no more words came from Nicky, as he was completely lost for ideas. Joe knew what they both was thinking, what Nicky felt was the right thing to do, but also knew it would be impossible. Their way of life and work did not allow for such things.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Nicolo</em>," Joe then said quietly in in Italian. "<em>Let’s go to the orphanage, they will take good care of them,</em>" but his Nicolo was not giving any hint of intent of handing over the children.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>They are completely overrun, I saw it the other day</em>." was all he said for a long moment. Joe knew it was the truth; every place for the forsaken people was filled with homeless families and lost children.</p><p> </p><p>Joe was looking for the right words, scared to hurt his love, knowing that what he was asking him would be just a long road of pain. The others would not agree to this, ever.</p><p> </p><p>Nicky suddenly broke the silence after having looked very intensely at Joe.</p><p> </p><p>''<em>No!</em>'" He said, turned around and walked towards the street where their car was parked, baby still sleeping in his arms. "<em>I promised their mother. I didn't even knew her name, but I think she could sense that I had a way to keep them safe</em>. <em>We can keep them safe, get them far away from this awful war. I know it might sound crazy right now, but we can do it, Joe</em>" He was speaking fast in his native tongue, and Joe had to keep up with him in order to hear it all. "<em>Amore mio?</em>" Joe tried to beg, but knew it was in vain. He too did not like the idea of dropping of the children, but they would not stay children forever. One day, they would grow up, and eventually, die, and then he would be there with Nicky, trying to comfort his love. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>This is not for us, our call is for something greater.</em>" Joe tried, as he walked quickly behind him, boy still tight in his grip, but he manage to reach Nicky and turn him around.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>We have sacrificed so much, Joe. This is different; it feels different, like destiny</em>." Nicky was not giving in, sending him the most intense bright eyes cutting directly into Joe's heart. Then, Nicky looked down at the bundle in his arms. Joe knew right then, that he would fight to the end of the world to keep these two kids safe and protect them from any harm, and to keep them as his own.</p><p> </p><p>Then Joe let himself feel it too.</p><p> </p><p>These little innocent children had in less than a few seconds stole away the two ancient men's hearts. How was it even possible? Joe was bewildered by how little it took, but could not disagree on Nicky's last comment. It did feel like these exactly two children was connected to them, like destiny was reaching out, letting something pure and good come out of a horrible situation.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe it was by the power of something greater, maybe it was completely by accident. </p><p> </p><p>But it did feel real.</p><p> </p><p>Joe breathed out slowly, relaxing his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>He needed to be smart, if this was going to work out. He needed to use logic in order to persuade Andy and Booker about their plan. Nicky would be too emotional about it, too Italian... too ready for an intense argument. He really hoped it wouldn’t come down to that. He really hoped that they could talk reason all of them together.</p><p> </p><p>He feared how it, inevitably, would come down to a huge disagreement.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Okay</em>," Joe then said, and Nicky looked surprised back at him.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>But you let me do the talking, when they see the kids they are going to explode</em>." The relief on Nicky's face and the following smile made Joe's heart skip a beat.</p><p> </p><p>Nicky quickly closed the distance between them, baby still in his arms, and kissed Joe as the greatest response he had to give to his love, as he understood and agreed on the plan – This was what his heart desired too. </p><p> </p><p>'I'm so doomed' Joe thought for himself, 'how will rest of eternity not be with this crazy Italian, when I can't say ‘no’ to him ever?' But his heart wanted nothing more than to give his Nicolo the world, so this was probably a small start.</p><p> </p><p>---------------</p><p> </p><p>On Tumblr: <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sunonsky">Sunonsky</a></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Italian way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Prima la famiglia" was all Nicky said to Joe as he walked up close to Andy.</p><p>'Fuck, how could it go so wrong?' Joe thought helplessly following Nicky with his eyes.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story is really growing on me!</p><p> Hope you enjoy ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joe have no idea what just happened.</p><p> </p><p>He is in the car, sitting in the passenger seat with the baby in his arms who are looking interested around without being fussy, the small boy asleep across the backseat. </p><p> </p><p>He dare not speak at the moment. His words wouldn't change anything anyhow, so then why speak at all? If Nicky would need his input, he'll only have to turn his head to his left and ask. </p><p> </p><p>They had left the city center of London, going south as far as Joe can tell.</p><p> </p><p>He's guessing that Nicky just wants to put as much distance between his new expanded family and the terrors of the cities, as possible - and Joe totally agrees on it by being silent. </p><p> </p><p>The day is still not pass noon, they haven't eaten anything since before the bombing of the city, but this is far from what any of them is thinking about at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>Joe is still trying to wrap his head around what just happened, how he was trying to make everything go smoothly until it most certainly did not. </p><p> </p><p>Joe had asked Nicky to stay out in the car with the children, as he had noticed that Andy and Booker where already back inside the house. </p><p> </p><p>He wanted to get inside first, and try and make sure nobody would do anything too stupid, or say anything they did not really mean.</p><p> </p><p>Andy had know as on instinct that something was off when she saw Joe walking inside alone. "Where's Nicky?" She had said, looking at his face. Joe had tried to keep calm, but she knew him better.</p><p> </p><p>"He's fine, I just need to talk to the two of you alone before he's here." He had quickly stated.</p><p> </p><p>"It was a crazy night, right?" Joe said more relaxed than he felt. Booker agreed with him, but Andy was silent for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>"What happened?" Andy then replied - damn she was too fast for him.</p><p> </p><p>He needed this to go calmly, to state only facts, to  make them somehow understand - but he really had no idea how.</p><p> </p><p>"Nicky went into a burning house, and..." Joe hesitated for a second, Andy cutting in; "What did he find, Joe?"</p><p> </p><p>Now, even Booker had stopped whatever he had been doing, looking closely at Joe. </p><p> </p><p>"It's not so much a 'what', but 'who'." Joe looked down at his hands, then with begging eyes back up at Andy.</p><p> </p><p>He was losing this, how did it happen? He always had his way with words, and now when it felt so important he had none. "They had nowhere else to go, no family left alive." he said in a low voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Not in a million years." That was all Andy said as she then stormed out of the front door, passing Joe on the way. "No, Andy, just listen!" He begged after her.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck," Joe exhaled resignedly, "Andy, please wait."</p><p> </p><p>Booker looked strictly at him. "What the hell did you allow him to do, Joe?"</p><p> </p><p>They both knew, that Nicky's sometimes wild ideas could only be stopped if Joe shot them down, but with love of course. Nicky's heart was always in the right place.</p><p> </p><p>This time, Joe had been too weak, but also knew what his own heart desired. Having a family with Nicky seemed like the perfect life for them to share - even if it was only for a short while.</p><p> </p><p>Joe ran out to find Nicky now standing in front of the car, the baby held in one arm partly resting over his shoulder. In his other hand he held the little boy who was standing by his side, slightly hiding behind Nicky's leg. </p><p> </p><p>Andy was standing completely still, frozen halfway down the pathway of the little front garden. Joe would have found the sight of Nicky and the kids beautiful, if it weren't for the peculiar situation. </p><p> </p><p>Nicky started speaking in Italian to Andy, but she wasn't having any of it. "<em>TAKE them back, Nicolo!</em>" Was all she had replied in a strict tone.</p><p> </p><p>Joe knew he needed to interfere, if it wasn't already to late. Booker just gave him a cold stare as he turned for help. He would never be on their side in this, having lost so much himself. Joe knew how it haunted Booker every day, the memories of his family dying in front of him. But this was about life, and love. Sometimes it hurt, because it meant something greater than just their little group. </p><p> </p><p>Joe then went down, passing Andy on the way, and stopped close in front of Nicky. "<em>I'm lost, Nicolo, I have failed you</em>." He whispered, but his Nicolo send him a small glimps of a smile, as he then handed over the baby to Joe.</p><p> </p><p>The boy easily let go of Nicky's hand first, grasping tight around Joe's legs happy to be back at the man who was now his safe space. </p><p> </p><p>"Prima la famiglia" was all Nicky then said as he walked up close to Andy. He pointed towards the house, as he then walked inside Andy close behind him. </p><p> </p><p>'Fuck, how could it go so wrong?' Joe thought helplessly following Nicky with his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Clearly, Nicky did not want the kids to be scared of the loud argument that was now going on.</p><p> </p><p>Booker, standing close by the door, was in no hurry to get inside and be caught in the crossfire.</p><p> </p><p>He kept the stern look in his face, then walked slowly down towards Joe. "<em>Let me take them for you?</em>" Booker offered speaking France, "<em>You go in and be there for Nicky when he realize that it's the only way. He will need a lot of your comfort then.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>Even though Joe knew, that Booker only meant it as a help, his own determination was finally set in stone. "<em>You keep away form our kids</em>!" he warned Booker in Italian, that now looked more surprised up at Joe. Apparently he had not expected Joe to be as invested in the plan as he truly was. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Your kids?</em>" The Frenchmen replied halfheartedly, laughing at him. "<em>What the hell do you know about kids? You have had them for what, 10 minutes? This</em>.." he pointed at the kid by his leg, and backwards towards the house, "<em>is not ending as you two crazy lovebirds dreamed it. It's time you both come back to the real world that the rest of us is living in. It's ugly and it hurts.</em>" Booker was speaking the truth of his heart, Joe knew it. But he was not waving in his own belief. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Maybe for you</em>!" he just answered, and decided that he wanted the kids in the car, sooner rather than later.</p><p> </p><p>The house was really coming alive, a lot of loud noise and furniture being broken into a million pieces could be heard in between the heated arguments and yelling.</p><p> </p><p>And then the real fighting started, even Booker looked a bit concerned as the sound of pistol shuts and ringing of swords could be heard. The kids was now in the car, both on the backseat, baby wrapped in the jacked Joe had had on, now used as a crib, but Joe did not know what to do then. He was not leaving them alone, that was for sure. He couldn't trust Booker with them. </p><p> </p><p>Booker had gone up closer to the house scouting inside, but still at a safe distance from any flying bullets or other items.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the fighting had stopped. The silence was unbearable, Joe needed to know that Nicky was okay. </p><p> </p><p>"Nicolo?" Joe had yelled toward the house, but with no answer Booker had looked at Joe with a self-satisfied grin, but also a reassuring look. </p><p> </p><p>Andy was in control, and soon this nightmare would be over. At least that was what Booker had expected to find as he passed the door frame.</p><p> </p><p>Instead, in a swift movement, he got a deep cut to his throat with a long sword.</p><p> </p><p>"Nicolo!" Joe then signed in relief, running up to the building.</p><p> </p><p>Nicky was gasping for air, holding onto the door frame catching his breath. Joe rested carefully a hand on Nicky's back. His eyes looked fuming, the anger still strong on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Hurry, we need to slow them down." Nicky had then said, pointed towards some handcuffs sticking out of a bag. Joe was amazed that Nicky had won a fight against Andromache, which he knew was no small task. Nicky loved her with all his heart, it would have taken everything in him to pull it off. Joe would not wish for anyone to ever come in between Nicky and his family. </p><p> </p><p>He could not linger in the details now, he did as he was instructed, impressed by the complete mess they had made out of the house. "I guess the Italian way worked this one time" he lowly mumbled, now with both of their for-now-dead friends cuffed to a radiator. Joe and Nicky had quickly picked up a few belongings (including their swords), and ran back to the car.</p><p> </p><p>And now they where leaving their friends, their only family for so long.</p><p> </p><p>Joe looked at Nicky once more, then finally he broke the silence in the car. "We need to stop and get some supplies, food for the kids. What does a baby even eat?" He had said, looking down at the cute little bundle in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>"I... I don't know." Nicky had said surprised by the question. "Baby food?" Joe had looked unimpressed back at him, "Sure, we know exactly what we are doing." He was shaking his head in disbelief of the whole thing that had happened for the last couple of hours.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm, I think I remember that when I worked at the hospital, we fed the newborns who's mother's did not survive the childbirth with goat milk. If it was a rich family, they found a wet nurse." Nicky stated from memory. </p><p> </p><p>"You worked at that hospital in the 16th century, Nico!?," Joe replied aghast, "I'd hope progress have been made in the field since then... and where could we find a wet nurse today?"  </p><p> </p><p>"I don't know, I'm trying to be helpful - not like you." Nicky snorted back at Joe. But his tired face changed to a smile.</p><p> </p><p>"We will learn." Nicky's kind blue eyes had looked determined back at him. "And we will keep them safe." </p><p> </p><p>"Okay, okay Papa." Joe had laughed back at his beautiful man, even with sod from the fire and blood from the fight with Andy in his face and clothing.</p><p> </p><p>The smile his words made on Nicky's face felt like the brightest Joe had ever seen on him.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Parenting during wartime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter may have evolved into more than I first fought - but lets just add explicit to the warnings ;) </p><p>Also: I do not speak Italian, but I love how it fits into the story, even though it's all Google translate xD Please, correct me if you do speak it, and find any mistankes. ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Traveling across Europe during wartime had not been fast or easy especially with two small children, going both by foot, car, train, and boat. But when they passed through towns they had found help and support with babys supplies, like food or cloth diapers. People always assumed Nicky to be something like a widowed father, running away from the war (followed by his Arabic looking friend, like totally normal people, Joe wondered shortly how they did the math for that.). In the end, Joe did not mind, he was happily accepting the help all of them received - the schematics did not matter. </p><p> </p><p>On a train wagon somewhere in Austria, Joe had patiently gotten the otherwise very shy little boy to speak a couple of words. He was slowly opening up, at least to Joe. He wasn't afraid of Nicky, he would smile at him, but Joe was the person he imprinted on first, and he would go to him for comfort. They wasn't rushing anything, he cloud take all the time he needed. The boy liked when Joe would draw small paintings with coal on the walls or paper if they had any. One time, Joe had done a rough sketch of the four of them, and after some time where the boy had just been observing quietly in Joe's lap, he had pointed up on the sketch of himself and said something Joe and Nicky both heard as "Will". </p><p> </p><p>From then on, they decided that the boys name probably was William, and the bright smile on both their faces made it clear, that they really liked that. William seemed happy with it as well, but they had no hope of learning any name for the baby girl from him. He was simply to young. "What should we call you, <em>Principessa</em>," Nicky had said the next night, letting her sleep happily content in his arms again. Joe had warned him that he would ruin her with his over floating of love, but had meant it only as a compliment. They hadn't had many ideas for a name, until Joe had asked Nicky of the name of his mother. "<em>Giovanna</em>" Nicky had replied lowly in his old native Italian, surprised of being remembered of someone who seemed endlessly far away in his memories. </p><p> </p><p>They both sad still for a long moment, Joe not knowing if he had reminded his lover of something to painful to comprehend in this fragile moment. Then Nicky broke the silence, "It's perfect, Joe." He looked at him with watery eyes. And then they had named their children, William and Giovanna. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>One night, they were sleeping on the attic of a barn in Bulgaria, their kids had been falling asleep instantly as Nicky had lowly song an old Italian lullaby possible remembered from his newly recalled memories of his mother, and was now just looking at the two of them laying in their pretend-beds of hay. </p><p> </p><p>"They are so beautiful, Joe." Nicky had whispered into his ear, as Joe had wrapped his arms around Nicky's middle, pressing his front against Nicky's warm back, caressing the stubbled chin of Nicky's by his beard. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, that they are. Priceless little bandits that stole our hearts in a blink of an eye." Joe could not avoid the feeling of being a little overwhelmed by the beauty of the moment. "Are you crying, you hopeless romantic?" Nicky smeared, but loved him with all of his heart. Without Joe's support, he wasn't sure how things would have ended for their invaluable little beings. Now they were only theirs. </p><p> </p><p>"Shhh, don't wake them up now." Joe waved Nicky of, slowly dragging him back with him. They had laid their hay-bed not far from the children. He started adding small kisses to his lover's neck just under the ear trailing down over his collarbone, still pressing his front to Nicky's back.</p><p> </p><p>Nicky was breathing slower as he had one hand on one of Joe's arms around his stomach, the other lifted up over his head. He was gently running his fingers through the thick dark curls, slowly massaging Joe's scalp with his long thin, but strong, fingers. Joe was exhaling into the soft skin on Nicky's neck, and whispered sweet nothings into Nicky's ear, praising his every being. He repeated words like "Papa Nicky,", "My strong man" and "Nothing taste as sweet", between the little kisses he still added all around the neck and then slowly started going down Nicky's spine. He lifted quickly Nicky's shirt up over his head, with his now free hands no longer around Nicky's middle. Joe used his hands then to gently press Nicky down holding onto his sides, Nicky's front faced down towards the bed. Joe's tongue trailed further down to the bow just above Nicky's pants. "Joe.." Nicky exhaled in a weak voice, "Joe, the kids?" But Joe did not worry, they were dead asleep, he could hear their little breaths even on top of Nicky's and his owns noises. </p><p> </p><p>"They are fine." Joe just said in a honest voice, one hand crawling under Nicky who was still slightly pressed down one cheek into the hay. Joe quietly found his way to the front of Nicky's pants. In a quick movement Joe had both opened the front, and slid his hand into Nicky's underpants.</p><p> </p><p>Joe guessed that Nicky was convinced at this point, no more weak resistance coming from him, only expectant breathing. As Joe slowly started to touch his partners sex, he couldn't believe how long it had been since they last had done anything like it.</p><p> </p><p>Being trapped in the middle of warfare for what felt like decades, did not really spike any lusten desires.</p><p> </p><p>The exquisite feeling of now having Nicky growing harder in his hand while making small compliant noises, by starting out slowly now adding a bit more speed to this movement, was intoxicating.</p><p> </p><p>Nicky was starting to thrust his hips following the movement of Joe's hand, slightly laying on one side to give Joe more free acces. Joe was at the same time kissing at the rim of the pants on the lowest part of the back of Nicky. "Oh.. Joe..." Nicky had expressed, "Yousef..", he was clearly very okay with Joe's handling of him, hands both curled into hard fits in the hay. Joe kindly shushed at him, reminding them both of the still sleeping children.</p><p> </p><p>Joe had thought to go all the way with Nicky at first, but would not expose the love of his life too much in the unknown land, in the attic of some strangers barn during wartimes. It had been so long since last time, but he would not risk it. Instead, he was looking forward to the day they would find a peaceful place. </p><p> </p><p>Joe moved his hand on Nicky's dick with a bit faster rate, still kissing his spine. He kept going, even as Nicky had tried to indicate to Joe to stop or he would finish early,  then understanding his intentions. Not long after, Nicky had finished in Joe's hand. </p><p> </p><p>Nicky had laid up on his elbows then, both still catching their breaths. "<em>What about you, my love</em>?" Nicky had asked in his out-of-breath Italian, looking very satisfied but also expectant up at him. But Joe was fine as he was. "It'll be my turn some other day, when we feel really safe again, don't worry about it." Of course he was hard as hell inside his pants, but he had enough self-control in the unsure situation to neglecting it - for now.</p><p> </p><p>He had kissed Nicky for a little moment on the mouth, nothing to vivid, and had then ordered both to get some sleep while they could.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>They were now living on a sweet but old little farm just outside the smallest town, in the middle of nowhere, in Turkey. </p><p> </p><p><br/>It seemed as the safest country at the time, and Nicky and Joe did like the climate there. Joe could somewhat communicate with the locals, through a Persian/Arabic language smeared into something sounding like Turkish. </p><p> </p><p>And it was farthest away from London, but still in Europe, where they did like to stay. They expected their friends would be able to find them someday - but at least they had made it somewhat difficult. </p><p> </p><p>They now owned a goat! Baby Giovanna had happily accepted the warm milk from it, but also other kinds of food like porridge, smashed fruit and soft bread, which had been more available during their traveling.</p><p> </p><p>For a time, life was slow and good for the little family of four.</p><p> </p><p>----------------</p><p> </p><p>Remember<a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sunonsky"> I'm also on Tumblr</a>! </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. War, what a mess!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I guess I just felt like adding some action to their journey. ;)</p><p>Also, somehow I thought this was going to be a short story, but I really like where it is going, so for now, i'll let it grow.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Of course their not-so-small trip across a war-torn Europe had had some smaller incidents.</p><p> </p><p>In the early start, when they had been a little too north in France, the car they had had at that time had been crossed by a small group of German soldiers.</p><p> </p><p>Joe had otherwise been carefully avoiding larger towns or areas that looked too much caught in conflict, but during so, and not really having time to stop and receive directional guiding as he otherwise would have done - had made it almost impossible for them to stay in the dark. And they needed to cross somehow into Italy or Switzerland on their journey. </p><p> </p><p>Joe had convinced Nicky to be the driver early on, as he did not trust his love's Italian way of driving with to much heart out. Nicky was too affected still, in Joe's opinion, by the fight with Andy, and combining it with the precious cargo of two innocent little children in the back, Joe could only predict the chaos it could result in. Nicky also seemed a bit more relaxed in the passenger seat, but had anyway a firm grip on the colt in his right hand, hidden just out of sight for anyone else to see. By his feet going in under the motor of the car, Joe also knew Nicky was hiding a semi-automatic rifle, if a need for it would occur.</p><p> </p><p>Joe did not disagree on having weapons ready, himself having a larger knife in a small belt around his lower right leg coved by his pants, and a pistol carefully laying on his seat between his legs. Being in France, Joe was happy with driving on the right of the road again, but they needed to stop for supplies at least once more before they would arrive at any borders.</p><p> </p><p>Joe had parked just outside a smaller town, "What do you think?" He asked Nicky, as they both was scanning the open fielded area. "We need it, Joe. Let my go quickly." Nicky was out of the car before Joe could argue further, observing his love hiding his colt behind his back tucked under his belted pants, then covering it by his khaki-green jacket. Nicky gave a silent look of confirmation back to Joe, who winked at him - indicating that nothing was visible. </p><p> </p><p>But Joe did not really feel the confidence he might have indicated by the smile he sent Nicky. He wished for the love of his life to quickly return, both hands ready on the steering wheel. Joe saw Nicky disappear around a corner, and then looked in his back mirror, back at the children. Baby fast asleep as most of the time, thank the prophet for that, but the boy was looking up at him. Joe turned his head, and started speaking in a low and loving tone with the boy, who clearly also was looking in the direction Nicky had disappeared to. </p><p> </p><p>"Papa Nicky will be back soon," Joe reassured, "we just need some more food for your two little bellies." As he said it he tickled the little guys stomach, making the boy smile up to both ears. Joe really could feel his love grow for the two little creatures every day. </p><p> </p><p>What he did not expect, was the sudden stubborn banging against his window. 'Fuck' Joe had not heard or seen the five-six heavy-armed German soldiers appearing as if out of nowhere. "Get down boy," was the last he spoke as he turned around.</p><p> </p><p>The man at his door clearly indicated for Joe to get out of the car. As he did, Joe carefully pushed his pistol down between the seats, knowing that the sight of it would result in the instant death of him, Germans did not ask questions first. </p><p> </p><p>They German guy had started with asking questions in German, then switched to France seeing Joe didn't or wouldn't understand at first. He tried with acting confused, but knew it wouldn't fool them.</p><p> </p><p>They were asking for papers of id, especially for the kids that they had a a strong opinion about not being Joe's. All had guns pointing towards Joe. The Arab sighted lowly, 'why did everyone transfix so much on colour of skin?' he thought to himself. Of course they didn't have any paperwork on any of them, didn't really find the time to try and forge some fakes. Now, it seemed it would have been an obvious thing to have done. </p><p> </p><p>The Germans where getting louder, shouting in both France and German, pointing at the car window with the children behind, and of course they had woken the baby by then. She did not like all the fuss and was loudly expressing her opinion about it. Joe's heart sank further, how much longer until Nicky would be back? </p><p> </p><p>But then, one German decided that Joe had stolen, what they fought, was clearly European-looking children, and opened the back door of the car, just beside Joe.</p><p> </p><p>All Joe did, was as reacting on instinct in a matter of probably less then a half second. </p><p> </p><p>He smashed the car door into the face of the German, who had been trying to bend down into the car, but now collapsed on the ground. Joe had only had time to quickly reach down for his knife, just avoiding flying bullets from the quickest of the guys. He accomplished to cut deeply into the nearest man's leg, but then more bullets had been flying and he felt the hit of a couple to his side. </p><p> </p><p>Still low on the ground, he rolled over the now screaming man down, a fountain of blood colouring everything red. But his knife was no match against four or so with machine guns gunning at him, and Joe quickly went down plastered in bullets.</p><p> </p><p>Everything went black then, the painful cry of the baby the last thing Joe registered in his mind.</p><p> </p><p>Joe woke up moments later with a chock, throwing himself up on his elbows. He was very pissed off, and ready to fight anyone close by.</p><p> </p><p>But it was now quiet around him, the ground covered by a lot of dead men looking with surprised but otherwise empty eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"Joe!" Nicky was by his side not seconds later. The baby in one hand, the other touching Joe's face to confirm he was okay. "The boy?" Was all Joe could ask, but Nicky smiled quickly with, "they are fine, both are fine. No bullets went into that part of the car, amore mio."</p><p> </p><p>"Did you go all crazy again on those fuckers?" Joe asked both relieved and impressed. It couldn't have been long he was out, so Nicky would probably have done it in a furious rage. Joe would have liked to observed that, but was fine with just knowing everyone was okay now. </p><p> </p><p>"I think we need a new car." Nicky then stated looking up, as the boy came out of the back door. "You think?" Joe mocked, but with love behind it. Their car was covered in bullet holes especially in the front, window broken in pieces as well. Joe sat up more and received a warm hug from the little guy. Clearly, he had been affected by the situation, but his little mind would soon be distracted by something new. </p><p> </p><p>"I did get some food," Nicky said upliftingly pointed towards a small bag on the ground not far away, "let's move away before more will come." Joe did not disagree on that, and they had both hurried away with their weapons, food, and one kid each in their arms. </p><p> </p><p>Thankfully the rest of their journey had been less dramatic than that experience. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Maybe try and listen more</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"It's not a competition, Joe," Nicky said, but the bright smile on his face was saying something different.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>A couple of months into their stay at the former abandoned farm house, in what felt like the middle of a dessert during the Turkics summer, they were slowly making it into their own. </p><p> </p><p>For a time, life was simple. And they were happy like that. </p><p> </p><p>Nicky would go on trips around the area to find wild herbs or plants for cooking or medical purposes. Joe would find pieces of wood, to carpenter into furniture or kitchenware. They also starting farming whatever would survive in the harsh conditions.</p><p> </p><p>If they made more than they needed, Joe would go to some of the nearby villages to trade it to items they needed like food or fabric. Nicky's cooking herbs did pay well, not that Joe was in any competition with him, but he might then do a couple of drawings if locals wanted some, just so he would end up with earning a bit more than Nicky. If he could then surprise his love with a little more exotic things, or fruits, Joe was not the one to complain if Nicky would reward him later that night after their kids bedtime.</p><p> </p><p>That evening they had just finished eating dinner, and Joe had as always praised Nicky's cooking, thanking him for the meal. Giovanna was making a huge mess on the lap of Joe, goat milk spilled on herself and down on Joe's pants, and Joe was deep in his thoughts about making some special chair for her to sit in by herself. </p><p> </p><p>"Thank - Papa 'iky " William had then said in his sweet little voice, happily jumping down from his chair at the end of the table, always sitting there between Nicky and Joe. </p><p> </p><p>Nicky and Joe froze in their position wide-eyed, Nicky with the pan he had just raised from the table still in his hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Prego... oh, You're welcome," was all Nicky could finally respond, still surprised as Will ran out of the kitchen probably going to play in their living room, both full attention on him. </p><p> </p><p>The room was completely silent for a moment, except for some small baby noises. </p><p> </p><p>"YOU must be kidding!" Joe finally snapped out of his trance as they boy had left. "I'm the one that spend all this time with this kid, he liked me first you know that, but YOU get the first 'papa'??" Joe was clearly stating his dissatisfaction. </p><p> </p><p>"It's not a competition, Joe," Nicky said, but the bright smile on his face was saying something different.</p><p> </p><p>Joe threw the dirty cloth he had tried to clean baby Giovanna with at Nicky, who caught it easily with his free hand. "Maybe you talk to much, you know?" Nicky grinned at him. "He's overwhelmed by your big words, maybe you should try and listen more." Nicky knew he was going on a dangerous path, and was backing away from the table, dropping the pan and cloth onto their kitchen counter. </p><p> </p><p>Joe was fuming at that time, but as he still had the baby in his lap, it did not leave a lot of options for counter actions.</p><p> </p><p>"Listen more? Ha!" He mocked, but Joe did see some logic in this, as he was the one always talking with Will, talking about Papa and the baby. Maybe it did make some sense, but he would not just let it go like that. "You blaspheming smug asshole, you talk at least as much as I, even confusing him with multiple languages in this early age." But Joe was calming down already. He loved being reminded of all the sweet little ways Nicky was already teaching his kids about the world.</p><p> </p><p>"It's not to early, he will learn. Somehow I got the first 'Papa' so maybe my way worked." Nicky was grinning still at Joe, but had turned back to remove some of the dishes from the table. Joe had gotten up as well, and sat baby Gio down on her baby blanket in the corner with some things to look at.</p><p> </p><p>In the next moment he was pinning Nicky to the kitchen counter, lifting him up to sit on it, Joe pressing himself in between Nickys legs. Nicky was grinning the whole time, expected something like it to happen, knowing Joe's moods all to well. "<em>I'm going to teach you, my misbehaving little Italian</em>." Joe said lowly in Italian, but he was only sending love to Nicky, and they both knew it.</p><p> </p><p>Joe started to kiss Nicky roughly on the mouth, hands holding onto Nicky's legs, slowly moving their way back towards Nicky's firm ass. He felt Nicky's strong arms on his shoulders, hands digging into his hair.</p><p> </p><p>Nicky pulled back for a second of air, "Joe, the kids, and the kitchen is a mess!" But he knew Joe did not care in that moment, that it was a too weak attempt and Joe quickly closed the space between them. "Mmm.. not done.." he said in between the heated kissing, and messaging of Nicky's wonderfull bum.</p><p> </p><p>They continued for some time, a heated mess in the middle of the mess of their kitchen. At one point even the pan on the counter fell down due to their activities. Joe with a solid grip on Nicky's ass, pressing their bodies close together.</p><p> </p><p>Then Joe finally stopped himself. "We will continue later," he said sending a stern look at Nicky, going back to the baby now having rolled onto the floor, leaving the blanket. </p><p> </p><p>Nicky would still be fascinated by Joe's sudden determined change of mood, or change of focus maybe? But he knew that Joe wasn't done if he said so, and he could wait days or more for a 'right time' to continue whatever they had started between them.</p><p> </p><p>This time, Nicky did not have to wait for days...</p><p> </p><p>Nicky had been cleaning the living room, at least trying to get some of the floor area clean of toys. Joe was spoiling the kids with all his little creations of wooden horses, elephants or baby stuff like tiny rattles for Gio.  </p><p> </p><p>Joe had been walking into the room then, yawning with his arms stretched over his head. "Finally asleep?" Nicky had asked him, but hadn't gotten any reply, continuing the cleaning.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly he was being pulled down onto the couch  next to him, landing on top of Joe. "You couldn't wait?" He said muffled, Joe already trying to pull Nicky's shirt over his head.  </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Not a second longer</em>." Joe whispered into Nicky's ear in Italian. "<em>Need to feel every part of your body, now</em>."</p><p> </p><p>And it drow Nicky completely mad with lust, throwing his shirt away himself, then going in for removing Joe's right after. </p><p> </p><p>And maybe - just maybe - he was still a little high on the feeling of their son having called him 'papa' first. But he would never tell Joe that.  </p><p> </p><p>And maybe, Joe had kind of the same feeling, proud of their children doing so well, their son already accepting his place into the newly formed family. Remembering William's little words, made his heart cry with joyful tears - but he would never admit that to Nicky, at least not in this moment. (And maybe he was secretly planning on making sure that Giovanna would say 'baba' first, but there was still a lot of time for that)</p><p> </p><p>This moment was about something else - just the two of them. </p><p> </p><p>Nicky had been standing up from the couch, quickly discarding his own and then Joe's last pieces of clothing, then letting Joe pull him down on top of him again. </p><p> </p><p>The warmth of their bodies, the feel of skin on eachother, kisses being placed everywhere. Joe was holding tight onto his Nicolo. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>I'm going to teach <strong>you</strong> to listen, amore</em>." Joe had then said, slowly turning them around, now naked, hot-mess Nicky on display underneath him. </p><p> </p><p>Nicky was just looking up at him, awaiting expression on, hair sticking in every direction. Joe had quickly gotten what he needed, and sat back down - knees on each side of his love. </p><p> </p><p>He showed Nicky the little scarf, and carefully tied it around Nicky's eyes. "How is this...?" But Joe had stopped Nicky in his question, by then, as he now had tied Nicky's hands together as well. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Now, you will not say a word, just stay completely silent for me, or I'll have to punish you for being disobedient</em>." Joe said in a calm but stern voice, but Nicky knew his Joe. He could try and play hard, but he was just a softy on the inside. </p><p> </p><p>But Nicky liked where this was going, and letting Joe have his way with him was the easiest thing in the world. </p><p> </p><p>....</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck...!" Nicky had thought he could stay silent, but Joe was really giving all he had. Three fingers pumping relentlessly into him, and his dick deep in Joe's mouth, was just more than he was capable of staying silent for.</p><p> </p><p>"Shhh" Joe said around his cock, and it definitely only made it more difficult for Nicky. He was feeling all the right ways, but also how he needed more, more of his Joe. </p><p> </p><p>Of course Joe knew exactly what it was, Nicky's whole body was telling him. He just really enjoyed watching Nicky being this far out, loved tasting him, and maybe he did just twist his fingers a tiny bit more, making Nicky's body jump, as he was hitting just the right angle. </p><p> </p><p>"Yusuf!" Nicky had almost cried, begging his lover to end the teasing. </p><p> </p><p>Joe took his mouth of, of the swollen sex of his pliant partner, rocked his fingers just a couple of times more, and the left Nicky alone on the couch in front of him. Both catching their breaths for a moment, Joe wiping a string of sweat of his own forehead. </p><p> </p><p>The sight was breathtaking. Nicky with his eyes and hands tied, still heavily breathing, completely at Joe's mercy. Joe did not need to stay quiet, but was lost for words in this moment. </p><p> </p><p>But no words were needed. </p><p> </p><p>And of course he couldn't keep staring at Nicky, and soon he was on his knees in between his lovers legs. The little surprised noise of content Nicky voiced as Joe penetrated him gently, but firm was magnificent. </p><p> </p><p>He started out with small thrust of just his hips, but soon his whole body was moving rhythmically into his Nicolo.</p><p> </p><p>Nicky was throwing he head back, screaming without making any sound, meeting Joe in every movement. They moved so perfectly together, in battle as in bed, it was always stunning to Joe. Nicky had been doing so well for Joe, keeping quiet, that Joe rewarded him by removing the scarf off of Nicky's eyes. The hungry look he got, was more than he could take, and he leaned in to kiss his man. They rocked together with their lips connected, until Joe knew they both were close.  Nicky had put his tied hands behind Joe's neck, and as Joe lifted him up, steadying him in his lap, they continued their pulsed movement. Joe grabbed for Nicky's cock, hand moving with their bodies.</p><p> </p><p>Nicky came quickly after that, having been handled for so long. Joe pounded deep a couple of times into the lax body, and then he was filling up his Nicolo. They connected their sweaty foreheads, both deeply out of breath. </p><p> </p><p>Nicky was whispering Italian love notes into Joe's ear, now resting his head on Joe's shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>Then he looked up, caressing his lovers beard. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>He called me Papa, Yusuf.</em>" Nicky looked too happy for Joe to do anything than mirror his bright smile. "<em>He did, Nicolo.</em>" Joe pushed Nicky's head down for a kiss. </p><p> </p><p>Yes, life was very simple and good. </p><p> </p><p>And even though Giovanna would wake up 10 times that night, not leaving much sleep for the tired fathers, they still loved their little family with all of their hearts.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sometimes the chapters will have more content, other times just some sweet little moments. It will vary, and I don't care. </p><p>But I do care for comments on the story in general, it's what's keeping me going! </p><p>// Love to all</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The world we made</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>It felt like the kids grew up quicker than the grass could grow.</p><p> </p><p>To Nicky, it still felt like they had only just saved their precious little ones from the terror in London, but now Giovanna was running around in their little dry yard, picking up small flowers running back and handing it up to Joe, who was sitting on the terrace, doing some polishing work on a new wooden piece. </p><p> </p><p>A quite night not many days after they had found the little farm, Nicky had suddenly looked concerned at Joe, as he was walking into their kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>"What's wrong, amore? Is it something with the kids?" Joe had asked and instinctly reached up for the gun hidden up on the top shelf.</p><p> </p><p>"We need to talk!" Nicky had replied still looking troubled, but Joe could quickly decipher from his tone, that they weren't talking about an immediate threat, and drew his empty hand back down again. </p><p> </p><p>"We don't know which day our children were born? We don't have birthdays for our children?!" Nicky had continued, still deep in thoughts. After a couple of seconds of Joe waiting as if checking that Nicky wasn't making a joke, he had cracked up with laughter, tears running down his cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>"What? It's important." Nicky was clearly irritated with Joe not getting the depth of the problem. </p><p> </p><p>Joe had tried to calm himself down, and answer in a way that wouldn't offend his love more. "It's <em>hardly</em> the end of the world. There's a war going on, and you are thinking about birthdays?"</p><p> </p><p>"Stupido! I'm thinking about how we should celebrate these small creatures coming into our family, and maybe keeping track of their age? It's practical, can't be that hard for you to understand?" Nicky was talking fast, his English starting to drown a bit in his Italian accent. But as he was looking at Joe again, who still was grinning all over his face, Nicky couldn't stay angry - even felt a bit silly for thinking too serious about this. He started laughing together with Joe.</p><p> </p><p>Joe sat down whatever he had been doing, and closed the distance between them. </p><p> </p><p>"You are just too wonderful, you know?" Joe said, as he held Nicky's hands in his, smiling the brightest smile. "How could anyone be a better father, with how much all of this means to you?" He connected their foreheads in the most gentle way of showing compassion. "Our kids are blessed with having you taking care of them for now - and the rest of their remarkable lives." </p><p> </p><p>They both stood still for a moment, closed eyes and just feeling the connecting between them. </p><p> </p><p>"I feel sometimes so lost, Joe!" Nicky broke the silence, but not his tone wasn't overly serious. </p><p> </p><p>"You are doing amazing - and birthdays are a great idea!" Joe said, Nicky looking a bit surprised and unimpressed up at him, with a clear look that said; You think so? Why did you not just say that. </p><p> </p><p>"But let's choose some days - something with meaning, and what we guess is their birthdays." Joe continued, ignoring the look Nicky send him. But they were both smiling and laughing the rest of that night - discussing or trying to analyse their children's age. </p><p> </p><p>The result was that William's birthday would from then on be April 10th - the date being Joe's mother's birthday (and also for Joe, the month of William Shakespeare's birth (and death) but he refused it to be of any importance). And Giovanna only being a couple of months old when they got her, would then have to be born in July, and therefore they just decided in the 26th as this was Nicky's favourite number (and maybe the number of times Nicky had killed Joe when they had first met in the crusades fighting on different sides, before realising that Joe was the love of his life - but he hadn't really ever told Joe that. Also, they had kind of kept killing eachother for some time after that, so Nicky felt it unimportant to mention.). </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"<em>What are you doing, Baba?</em>" Giovanna was asking Joe, in a clear and beautiful pronunciation of Arabic, waking Nicky back from his daydreaming standing by the well in the yard not that far away from them. </p><p> </p><p>She was only soon four years old, but had early on astonished them with her linguistic flair. She could have conversations in Arabic and Italian but English was her main language.</p><p> </p><p>She had started talking not long after the age of two, and hadn't so far decided to stop. She would go on and on, asking questions, telling her own stories or ideas about the connection of the world, or singing songs she probably didn't even understand yet, but had heard her fathers sing.</p><p> </p><p>Her bright blue eyes was looking expectantly up at her Baba Joe, who was telling about his work in his hands, until she suddenly caught the sign of something close by and screamed in excitement while running after it. Joe was by now used to the sometimes very narrow attention span of hers, and just looked fondly after her as she ran past him, grinning at her hysteria as she was loudly calling "<em>grasshopper... stay grasshopper... please!</em>" now in Italian. </p><p> </p><p>She certainly was a whole lot different from her older brother's more quite and thoughtful ways. </p><p> </p><p>William did understand the three main languages of their home, but would always reply in English. His nature was calm and expectant, and he liked drawing paintings much like his Baba Joe. </p><p> </p><p>He was often playing with his wooden weapons, sword fighting bushes or pretent-monsters. He would always kindly include his sister if she found his playing exciting, but did not mind playing on his own. </p><p> </p><p>Joe had made a mini bow and set of arrows for him for his last birthdays. William was right now training with the bow, standing by their barn, having a straw bale as his practicing target. </p><p> </p><p>He was still only doing small distances, and far from hitting his target every time. But Nicky could easily recognise his talent, and would instruction him from time to time, like teaching him about steading his breath, a small step each time.</p><p> </p><p>Nicky walked carefully over by William, as to not disturb him finding his aim.</p><p> </p><p>"Relax your shoulders." Nicky then said in a calm voice, squatting down next to William. "Take your time."</p><p> </p><p>William silently received the instructions, his face looking a bit strained by having pulled the string back for so long, arrow close to his cheek. </p><p> </p><p>He let go, and the arrow penetrated the target, but sat in the top left corner. </p><p> </p><p>"Not bad, not bad at all." Nicky encourage Will's attempt, smiling at his son who was looking back at him, with the grey coloured eyes of his and a small smile on. </p><p> </p><p>"I'll never be as good as you, Papa." But Nicky gave him a hug, and reassured him that he knew William would be ten times better then him if he kept practicing. </p><p> </p><p>"I want to be ready for war, Papa." William had suddenly said, then walked over retrieving the arrow, surprising Nicky.</p><p> </p><p>For a six years old kid, William certainly had a more darker idea of the world. Though Nicky and Joe didn't know how much he actually remembered of his very early life, didn't really wanted to remind him, he would sometimes say things that hinted he remembered at least emotions or situations.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't you worry about that stuff, you know the war have finally ended, peace are back again. He tried to wave it of, but Nicky had had his fair share of war, and knew nothing really ever lasted. </p><p> </p><p>Joe, having walked up to the two of them, added in: "We, your Papa Nicky and I, will always be there to protect you, habibi. You will never have to be alone or afraid." </p><p> </p><p>Then he winked at William, "You know, Papa Nicky is a badass with a sword as much as a bow, I'll be sorry for anyone who would try and hurt his children." </p><p> </p><p>Nicky was looking unimpressed up at Joe, clearly not liking the mention of violence. </p><p> </p><p>"But that will of course never be happening." Joe tried to avoid Nicky's glare, and lifted instead William up into his arms, as Nicky also stood up straight again. </p><p> </p><p>"But it's good to know, just in case anyway." He said, and then whispered in Arabic in Will's ear. "<em>He is also lethal with a rifle, but you will have to be older until he'll show you. We don't want to scare your sister." </em></p><p> </p><p>William seemed happy with that last comment, and jumped down from Joe, running over picking up his sword. He ran over by his sister, defending her from some invisible danger.</p><p> </p><p>Nicky was still looking unimpressed at Joe, but Joe waved his concerns away with a smile, a kiss on his cheek, and by saying, "The boy is fine. He's not easy to scare, he knows way more than you give him credit for anyway." </p><p> </p><p><em>"That's what I'm concerned about</em>." Nicky replied back, in his native Italian. "<em>Is all this training actually doing the opposite of him coping</em>?"  </p><p> </p><p>"<em>No, no, my heart." </em>Joe said then, caressing Nicky's arm.<em> "Without it, he would be lost. This gives him a purpose. A way to fight it off. He's just a little boy playing with his toys." </em></p><p> </p><p>"<em>Look at how happy he looks, and don't your heart melt with how he is protecting his sister</em>?" Joe turned Nicky toward the kids playing a bit away, Joe standing behind him arms around his lover's concerned posture. "<em>They are both doing so well</em>." </p><p> </p><p>They stood for a moment, just observing their kids play.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>I wish Andy and Booker was here to see, to be part of it.</em>" Nicky then said. Joe knew Nicky had been thinking a lot lately about the rest of the group they had left behind. They both missed them. Four years was a long time without any contact, without knowing they were doing okay. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>I know, Nicolo, I'm sure our paths will cross again soon</em>." At least Joe hoped it would happen sometime in the near future, all these concerns on Nicky would start to worry him. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>I just hope they are well.</em>" Nicky said. "<em>Family should stay together.</em>" Joe knew Nicky had regrets about their last departure from the group. But they had no regrets at all about starting their little family.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Yes, darling. Family should stay together</em>." Joe places a small kiss on Nicky's neck, "<em>It'll happen soon. I'm sure of it.</em>" </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What do you think? Want the group to be reunited? ;) </p><p> </p><p>Also: Having a family of my own, these family moments is kind of/but not at all/ somehow anyway inspired by my own experience.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Better say your prayers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And action!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>A morning in the early days of the autumn, Joe needed to go on a trading run for getting supplies as their stock had been running low for a while. </p><p> </p><p>He had packed their jeep with all the items they had made for selling, and was ready to leave for the two-three local villages that he planned on visiting. It would still take most of the day getting to all of them, as it would involve some hours of driving around, but he was hoping that the time actually at the market would be fast, as he knew there would be more people on Sundays. </p><p> </p><p>William had been begging his Papa Nicky the whole morning (and the last couple of days) for going hunting up in the mountains, and therefore Joe had decided to bring Giovanna with him to the market. They needed the meat from the hunt, and Joe knew that the season was just right for hunting.</p><p> </p><p>Giovanna loved going on 'adventures' with her Baba and it had been quite a while since Joe had brought any of the kids with him anywhere. He figured it couldn't hurt, knowing most of the people at the villages to be kind and friendly, haven't even raised an eye of the non-traditional family that had moved into their community, as they mostly kept to them selves. </p><p> </p><p>Nicky also seemed relaxed enough about Joe bringing five year old Gio, or maybe it was because he loved hunting with William almost as much as William did, maybe he for a second forgot to worry too much? Joe expected it to be the case somehow.</p><p> </p><p>They all waved farewell, Nicky and Will already on foot on their way to the nearest mountain in the other direction than the villages. They both carried their bow on their backs, but Nicky also had his hunting rifle - if something bigger or more dangerous than the mountain goats would cross their way.</p><p> </p><p>Giovanna was smiling bright, sometimes singing and laughing beside Joe in the car. At least she wasn't as wild or loud as she had been only a year ago, but would still know how to entertain time as they drove through the desert land. </p><p> </p><p>Arriving at the first and closets village, she knew how to keep close to Joe, and that she had to keep her headscarf on at all time, covering her hair. Of course she was still considered a small child, so it did not matter that much, but Joe also liked to keep her blond hair covered away from too curious strangers. She did already stand out if you looked her into her bright blue eyes from a close distance, but the blond hair would make it way more obvious too all, from larger distances.</p><p> </p><p>They did well at the first market, maybe little less than half of what Joe had bought was sold in a couple of hours. Gio would help customers with picking items, or ask interested people directly if they could use something. She easily started light conversations, Joe noticed how she quickly was adjusting her words into Turkish, learning a bit more from each word she was told or sentences she then repeated. She was so charming, people adored the little blue eyed girl. </p><p> </p><p>Joe did not want to linger too long at the first village, and when sales went down a bit, they quickly packed the car and drove to the next village.</p><p> </p><p>The next village was bigger than the first, and there was way more people gathered out on the streets than what Joe had expected. An uneasy feeling started in the base of his stomach, but he also hoped that they then could sell the rest of their stock, and then be heading home earlier than expected. </p><p> </p><p>He had parked the car not long away from the market that was buzzing already of activity. "<em>Gio, you stay close to me all the time, okay? There are a lot of strangers here.</em>" he said in Italian to his daughter, who opposite to him, was very excited about all the people gathered there. "<em>Si, si,</em>" she said as she jumped down of the car, after Joe having opened the door for her. Some kids were playing in the street not far from them, and she looked many times in their direction while trying (but failing) to help her father unpacking, as she was mostly just getting in the way of him. After he had walked into her for the third time, dropping everything in his hands, Joe sighted and allowed her to go play with the kids, as long as she did not run further away than she still could see him (and the other way).</p><p> </p><p>Joe was nervous with letting her play, but after seeing her laughing and having a great time with the other kids, he felt more at ease. He would look in her direction often, but also got a lot of trading going in no time. It was definitely one of the best trading days he had had in a long time. </p><p> </p><p>Someone close to him suddenly froze looking away from his goods. Joe looked in the same direction, and felt his blood being drained from his head.</p><p> </p><p>Giovanna had been playing so much with the other children, that her headscarf had fallen down on her shoulders, and in the light of the sun, her golden hair easily stood out in the sea of dark-haired people. </p><p> </p><p>Joe needed to get to Gio, and fast. There was way to many people starring and pointing towards the beautiful little white girl with the blond hair to his liking, and he abandoned his market stand immediately. But all the people was blocking his way, and suddenly Gio wasn't where he saw her a moment ago. </p><p> </p><p>But then he could hear her little voice calling for her 'baba', clearly he was lost to her as well. "I'm here, Gio!" Joe called out, not caring if he was pushing people away, as he tried to find her. But as Joe arrived at the children she had been playing with, she was nowhere to be found. Joe asked the kids for Gio's location, and a boy pointed towards the other end of the market. She had probably tried getting to him, running right past him in their search.</p><p> </p><p>Joe's heart felt heavy, but he needed to stay cool. He ran back towards his stand, but did not find Giovanna there. </p><p> </p><p>"BAABA!" Then he heard the faint scream of her daughter, and quickly picked up the hidden gun from the glove compartment in their car next to his stand. He ran towards the sound of her voice, even though faint, and came down some small deserted streets of the town.</p><p> </p><p>He found her abandoned headscarf, and ran impossible faster through the streets. But then he was back to the main street again. He scouted quickly, but found no trace of someone dragging a kid around.</p><p> </p><p>Joe decided to turned around, going back into the more isolated back alleys. </p><p> </p><p>Turning around a corner, he suddenly got a visual of his daughter. She was being carried screaming into a larger van, by a couple of men not looking like locals, and they where armed. Unfortunately, they had seen Joe arriving as he had been running forgetting to be cautious, and they pointed their guns towards him, clearly recognizing the gun in his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Joe dropped quickly to his knees and threw his gun away. He raised his empty hands and begged the men:" Please, it's my daughter. Please don't take my daughter. Take me, take me instead." Joe was hoping to be stalling the men, to at least have some of them walking closer until he maybe could attack from the ground. </p><p> </p><p>His heart was beating impossibly fast, but the men had now Gio all the way in the car. He could hear her little voice crying for her father, confirming she had seen him as well. Joe moved slowly closer to the car, but then he felt a gun to the back of his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't fucking move!" Said an angry voice from behind in Arabic. Joe was soon out of options, but he kept begging. "Please, sir! Please, by the grace of the prophet!" Joe replied in Arabic now, clearly stating how these people wasn't Turkish at all. </p><p> </p><p>Joe took one single breath, and then he moved.</p><p> </p><p>He ducked down to his left, resulting in a shot to his right shoulder (but not head as it else would have been), and though the pain was enormous, Joe kept moving around, hitting the guy behind him, making him fall down to the ground. </p><p> </p><p>But he did not get the gun from the man, and he did not see the other guy behind him. The last he saw was a dark cloud in front of his eyes, as he received a hit to his head, and then two shots to his heart. </p><p> </p><p>Joe only had three small seconds of intake of air, while falling to the ground. His heart had stopped, no air was going anywhere into his body - he was dying - and his daughter was now being drove away in a car without him having a chance to see which way - no chance of stopping them now. </p><p> </p><p>He couldn't speak, couldn't move, couldn't do anything.</p><p> </p><p>Joe prayed for a quick resurrection, as everything went dark... but even tough it only took seconds for life to leave his body, to Joe it felt like the longest most agonizing moments on earth...</p><p> </p><p>His last coherent thoughts was simple: 'I failed you, Nicky'.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I died just a little on the inside as i wrote this :'( </p><p>Maybe you can follow the pain? I had to kiss my kids afterwards. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Let the hunt begin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Nicky was aiming his arrow at the large grey mountain goat, eyes pinched a bit together narrowing his vision, focusing on his target.</p><p> </p><p>The string of his bow was pulled all the way back, his finger on the feathered end of the arrow was just touching his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>He felt the light touch of the breeze coming from West, and readjusted his aim a bit again. </p><p> </p><p>The unsuspecting goat with the impressive horns was on the other side of the cliff, too far away for William's little bow, but still in a range where Nicky wanted to test his aim. A couple of centuries ago it wouldn't have been a problem, but Nicky was concerned he was getting too much out of touch with his bow skills in his later days. </p><p> </p><p>If he had chosen the rifle instead, he would not have had any doubt in his own skill. </p><p> </p><p>But this was the reason, he needed to get back into the feeling of his bow. His mind had been tempted by the easiness of firearms for too long.</p><p> </p><p>Nicky exhaled slowly one last time, and then let go of the arrow.</p><p> </p><p>The animal felt down, never knowing what happened until life left it's body.</p><p> </p><p>William cheered from his position to Nicky's left, and then he was running down towards the dead animal. It was the second they had gotten, William having got his first kill not many hours after walking up the mountain. It had been a smaller young goat, but he had hit it perfectly into it's heart. Nicky had been beaming with pride over his young sons accomplishment, had praised his early developed skills.  </p><p> </p><p>Now, they would have plenty of meat for a long time, but the fur and horns was also something they could use. Only problem was figuring out, how to get the two pretty heavy dead animals down from the mountain side. </p><p> </p><p>Nicky feared Will, only being seven, would not be strong enough for dragging one, so it would be up to Nicky. They would maybe have to take a lot of breaks, but Nicky was sure they would manage somehow.</p><p> </p><p>He was still standing with his bow in his hands, thinking about their successful day, as something moving on the other side caught his eye.</p><p> </p><p>William was almost all the way over by the dead goat, but it wasn't him he had noticed. </p><p> </p><p>Nicky quickly threw his bow in front of him, and instead picked his rifle up from behind him, as he had carefully placed it on the ground before. </p><p> </p><p>He looked through the scope on top, and found the moving figure not 20 meters behind his son, slowly sneaking up from behind. Nicky readied the rifle, finger ready on the trigger, not allowing himself to lose his cool now. </p><p> </p><p>He could not think of the consequence, if something went wrong now, and he missed his target, and therefor his face was completely focused, not revealing any emotions.</p><p> </p><p>Nicky exhaled, relaxing his body, and pulled the trigger. </p><p> </p><p>William jumped up scared from his position by the goat, surprised by the loud noise coming from the rifle. He hadn't seen his Papa taking the rifle, and looked confused up at Nicky who now was waving down at him, as if to indicate everything was okay. Will then scanned the area around him, still standing by the goat and found what had been the cause of it all.</p><p> </p><p>Not 15 meters away behind him, he found it.</p><p> </p><p>The dead mountain lion was looking with empty eyes directly at Will. </p><p> </p><p>The shot between it's eyes made it clear, that it really was dead. </p><p> </p><p>Nicky was slowly breathing normally again, his heart rate still raising on. "Fucking lion, what the hell!" He exclaimed, having held all in while staying calm. It was definitely time to get back now. </p><p> </p><p>He walked quickly over by William, rifle over his shoulder, ready if he needed it again.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's go home, this was a bit to exciting." He then said, Will hugging him tightly has he had arrived at the boy and the dead goat. William had by then realized the danger he had been in, but Nicky was happy that he hadn't discovered it before the animal was dead, even though the shot had frighten him quite a bit. </p><p> </p><p>Nicky did not like the thought of mountain lions this close to home, usually they were fought as a bad sign. </p><p> </p><p>"I hope Baba Joe and Giovanna is having a less eventful day." Nicky then said, still holding on tight to his son, while looking back at the dead male lion. </p><p> </p><p>They would leave it there, having already too much to carry with them down the steep road of the mountain.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Joe woke up with a violent intake of air, filling up his lungs and a heart that was now beating almost angrily to get him back to life.</p><p> </p><p>And he certainly was alive, and he was on the ground and.... And then his memories came back! </p><p> </p><p>He almost threw himself of, of the ground, ready to get his daughter back, but something was holding him down... Or someone.</p><p> </p><p>He finally had his vision back, and could focus in on the face above him. </p><p> </p><p>He knew that face! He could recognize it anywhere, and his heart would had otherwise been overjoyed, having it not been in this exact moment he had observed it.</p><p> </p><p>"Andy!" Joe finally exhaled, "Where's my daughter?" </p><p> </p><p>Andy was standing up, dragging Joe up from the ground as well. </p><p> </p><p>"We don't know for sure, but did they put her in a van?" She asked him, clearly understanding the dire need for getting control on an emergency. They did not need to talk further, to discuss old disagreements, or waste time on greetings. They all changed instantaneous into their battle ready modes.</p><p> </p><p>Joe was though still catching his breath, hands supported on his knees. "...Yes! It was black, I think."</p><p> </p><p>"Then we did see it. You look like hell, mon amie." Booker was standing not far away from them, "but we need to get going if we want to catch up with them." He was already turning around, running to whatever direction they needed to go. </p><p> </p><p>Joe needed no more time to recover, just nodded and followed his two old friends. Already back in the groups dynamic, ready to take action as they had done countless times before.</p><p> </p><p>Booker and Andy jumped into their car, and Joe got in behind them on the back seats. </p><p> </p><p>He was sitting in the middle between the two of them, Andy driving the car. She drove fast out of the village, some people jumping out of the way, no time for letting people pass quietly.</p><p> </p><p>"What happened?" Andy wanted to know, as they were racing through the sandy roads of the desert. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't know." Joe was still confused and angry about the whole thing, haven't really thought so much about the facts. He was an emotional wreck, but he needed to focus. He closed his eyes shut, hands on his forehead. </p><p> </p><p>"We were at the market, selling our goods." Joe started after a few seconds, looking up at them. "She was playing with some kids, but then her headscarf felt down." Joe indicated with his hands, "And she has the most beautiful blond hair, it shines like gold in the sun." He said clearly upset, eyes starting to water. "Then there were so many people, I couldn't get to her." He breathed heavy, "I couldn't find her." </p><p> </p><p>"She's only four, Andy!" he exclaimed, "Who steals a four year old scared little girl? I begged them to take me instead." </p><p> </p><p>None of them had an answer for Joe, and they sat in the car silently for a moment. </p><p> </p><p>He did not need to elaborate any more of the story, Booker and Andy clearly got the details.</p><p> </p><p>He went on a bit after "I tried to get to her, but then they shot me." He distress clear. Booker quickly replied then: "We will find her, Joe! We will catch up with them, soon. They are not gonna get very far. She will be unharmed." </p><p> </p><p>Joe was silent again, he couldn't let himself think about what would happen to his little girl. But he couldn't stop himself from thinking of the hurt and disappointment he would inflict on his Nicolo, if or when he would find out about what had happened. He needed their family to be safe - all of them. Nicky would never forgive him, if they lost their daughter forever. And poor little William... It was all his fault, and it was just too much.</p><p> </p><p>"How many people in the car?" Andy then asked, snapping him out of his thoughts. Joe looked up at her, "Maybe 4-5, I'm not sure." He shook his head helplessly. "But they are not from here, they spoke Arabic." Joe then remembered. Booker send Andy some look, they clearly knew something Joe didn't.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" he just asked, confused looking between the two of them.</p><p> </p><p>"We have been following this group of, lets call them 'bandits'. They are clearly doing a lot of shady business, and they all speak Arabic." Booker explained then, looking out the window, conflicted in thoughts. </p><p> </p><p>"After months of silence, we finally had gotten a tip, that they might be around this area." Booker continued, gesturing with his hand pointing outside. "We have been driving around for days, stopped by many little villages - finding nothing." </p><p> </p><p>"Until, we suddenly recognized your ugly face in this last town, as you were running out of the back streets, and then back in again." Andy added in.</p><p> </p><p>"We ran after you as quickly as possible," Booker then resumed on his own telling. "But lost touch with you. Until later, when we found you - dead on the ground."</p><p> </p><p>Joe was too gazed by all the accidental coincidences, only said a silent prayer to whoever made it happen. Then he focused back on the task. "What kind of 'bandits'?" His voice was clear now. He needed to know facts.</p><p> </p><p>"Bad kinds." Was all Andy said.</p><p> </p><p>"Booker got someone to talk in the village before this," She then added. "We are right now headed to the position we think is their camp. And also, the same direction they drove of with your daughter."</p><p> </p><p>She looked back at Joe, who for now was keeping calm. "We are going to get her out - But we are not going in empty handed." She pointed to the back on the floor of the car, and also too the trunk of the car. </p><p> </p><p>"That's good, but we need to keep her safe from harm!" Joe warned them, as if this needed to be stated. "She's just a little girl." </p><p> </p><p>'Not immortal as us' was the line he wanted them to remember.</p><p> </p><p>"We will, you know us, Joe!" Booker said, small smile on. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of - I know you too well!" Joe tried to make them understand. </p><p> </p><p>"We will protect her, Joe." Andy said in a strict voice, letting him know - she was deadly serious. Joe relaxed a bit after that. </p><p> </p><p>The sky was turning darker, the night slowly approaching. </p><p> </p><p>"Good, we are here." Andy then said, suddenly slowing down the car, turning of the engine. They parked behind some hills. "The camp should be close now." </p><p> </p><p>'Please Nicky, forgive me for letting these two hot heads save our daughter.' Joe send a prayer to his love. 'But I can't do it alone.' He looked up to the sky, as if waiting a second on an answer. Then he continued: 'Please, Allah give me strength to save my child. Protect her from harm', and then he got out of the car. He was praying for all the help he could.</p><p> </p><p>He received some pretty heavy weapons from Andy. She even had a sword, Joe could use. 'We WILL save our girl', was his last thoughts before they started talking strategy. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, being a vegetarian, the whole 'going out hunting' part felt kind of weird to me. But, you know, it would happen, it felt fitting to the story, and then I'm out of a family of hunters (big laugh on them, I guess X.X)... </p><p>Anyway, just wanted to state this. Also, it's written in a very different time than ours (not sure anyone would bring a seven year old out on a hunt today, but what do I know!?).</p><p> </p><p>THE GANG IS BACK, or at least for now together on a quest. </p><p>// All the love</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Family's a bitch you better not fuck with!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>It had been dark for some time when they finally had arrived home at the tiny farm.</p><p> </p><p>Nicky had been fighting with dragging their heavy hunting prey all the way down from the mountain side.</p><p> </p><p>It had seemed almost impossible, but somehow they had succeeded anyway. </p><p> </p><p>He had been so exhausted at a point, that he had not noticed the uneven rocks on their path, and Nicky had fallen actually a fair part down the mountain road. </p><p> </p><p>Luckily, William had been at some distance behind him, and before he had reached his Papa, the broken leg had healed back together. </p><p> </p><p>Their children had not had to experience their fathers gifts so far, and Nicky was happy it wouldn't have to be this time either. He knew it would probably come up at some point, but that did not need to be right now. They were still so young - they would not understand it truly, and it would possibly only scare them. And maybe he somehow hoped it would not happen for a good long time. </p><p> </p><p>So, since his dangerous fall, they had taken quite a lot of breaks. </p><p> </p><p>It had maybe taken the doubled time compared to normal, but the path was not that bad on the last part, and their home were just at the base of the mountain.</p><p> </p><p>They could see their home from a long distance, as they walked.</p><p> </p><p>Nicky had expected to find it lit up with lights and the sound of the other half of their family as they came closer.</p><p> </p><p>But it had only been dark around the buildings as the sun set. And they had found it empty as they had arrived there. </p><p> </p><p>It did make Nicky feel a bit worried. It wasn't supposed to take Joe this long to sell all their goods. He normally arrived home before sunset.  </p><p> </p><p>Nicky was deadly tired as him and Will finally had hanged their prey in the barn.</p><p> </p><p>They would continue the work on it tomorrow. Then, they had eaten a bit, but soon Nicky had tucked William in his bed. </p><p> </p><p>Nicky did not know what to do then - he was feeling a lot of worry for Joe and Giovanna, but he also feared that their absence ment he and Will also were at risk. </p><p> </p><p>Therefore, he barricade the front and back doors, and sat down on the couch not far from the front door - heavily armed, including his sword he had on his back - but he was still way too exhausted to stay awake. He needed to rest, if he was going to be able to defend anything. </p><p> </p><p>Only seconds after he rested his head down on the pillow on the armrest did he fall asleep. </p><p> </p><p>In his last coherent thoughts he prayed that Joe and Gio was fine, and just delayed on their way home.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The camp site had been swamped with people that night. </p><p> </p><p>It was like they thought securing the area was unnecessary, as nobody in their right mind would attack such a large group of dangerous outlaws.</p><p> </p><p>Some kind of great gathering seemed to have been planed for that exact night, when some of them had decided to also steal away the wrong man's daughter. </p><p> </p><p>They had probably eyed an opportunity for selling a white skinned girl with golden hair, and exquisite blue eyes off to some rich asshole for a decent reward.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately for them, they would never get very far with any of their plans - the deadly group of three immortals was there to make sure of it.</p><p> </p><p>Joe and Booker had come in from one side of the camp, slowly and steady taken down the men they encountered without alarming anyone. They had used their knives, Joe; his sword as well, and Booker would sometimes just smack the thugs' head in, or choke the bastards, if it felt more like the quickest way.</p><p> </p><p>They were running in the darkness between the many tents - sneaking inside to look for Gio, and kill anyone who wasn't her. If they killed someone outside, they would cover them up quickly or drag them into the nearest cleared tent.</p><p> </p><p>Andy was starting on the opposite side, same quiet routine as the boys. They did not know where Giovanna was being held, and therefore they needed to be careful, to avoid raising panic and suddenly having bullets flying around in every random direction - accidentally hitting the innocent girl.</p><p> </p><p>The three of them met somewhere in the shadows not far from the camp center, where a couple of larger fireplaces was lit. </p><p> </p><p>"I still count quite a lot of them." Booker whispered, "no trace of the girl."</p><p> </p><p>"Giovanna - her name is Giovanna." Joe said lowly as he recalled he hadn't told them his daughters name. </p><p> </p><p>Andy had shortly looked at Joe, as she recognised and knew the history of that name. </p><p> </p><p>But there was no time for talking about history in this tense moment.</p><p> </p><p>They needed to move on, and continue their search - before long someone would discover that something was going on, and alert the whole camp. </p><p> </p><p>Close to the center, some smaller, formerly abandoned, houses was scattered around, probably what had been the base for the camp in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>They all agreed that it was very likely that Gio was being held inside one of them, but the doorways into them was heavily guarded, making their continued search more difficult.</p><p> </p><p>They couldn't stay silent for ever.</p><p> </p><p>Booker was just about to suggest a way of contact, as five men came around a corner behind them, chatting until they saw the three of them preparing their weapons. </p><p> </p><p>Though, Andy moved quickly, axe slicing a couple of throats open, the boys following at her heals, some of the thugs did manage to call out for help in the seconds before their meaningless lifes ended.</p><p> </p><p>Then, there was no more time for hiding in the shadows, as people was clearly shouting and understanding that some was penetrating their camp. </p><p> </p><p>The three of them quickly ran out in the camp center, now firearms ready at hand, no longer caring for staying silent. </p><p> </p><p>They moved quickly around the fires; kicking, shooting, and throwing themselves into their enemies. Joe had a pistol in one hand, sword in the other. Booker walked with his semi-automatic and covered for Andy and Joe who was in the front. </p><p> </p><p>It was a dirty, bloody mess. They got hit themselves a couple of times, but wounds healed quickly as long as it wasn't too serious. Joe was down on his knee once after a close hit to his left side.</p><p> </p><p>They could hear more people coming around, when Andy got closer to the housings. Joe and Booker was blocked off with the stream of new arrivals of trigger-happy goons.</p><p> </p><p>She somehow did a quick ending of the guards at the doors and disappeared inside, the crowd not really noticing her. </p><p> </p><p>Joe and Booker wanted to get some of the load of their backs, and doubled back behind some cars. </p><p> </p><p>They needed to keep the thugs from going after Andy, and take down as many as possible.</p><p> </p><p>Booker presented some grenades for Joe and asked quickly; "Moscow, '78?" Joe smiled at him in agreement. </p><p> </p><p>They quickly planted the grenades under the cars, then ran in the opposite direction of the crowd, but screamed and waved for them to come and get them.</p><p> </p><p>The explosion was extensive! The cars flew a couple of meters into the air, and the major part of the stream of thugs went down into the flames.</p><p> </p><p>Joe and Booker quickly finished the 'leftovers' around the fires that now had started, of the few scattered confused men. </p><p> </p><p>They were catching their breaths for a second, when a car suddenly drove around a corner behind them. </p><p> </p><p>On top of the open truck, sat a man behind a huge machine gun, that soon enough started shooting everywhere. Booker was hit multiple times to the chest and felt down, Joe just only managed to drag him behind a well for cover.</p><p> </p><p>The both laid on the ground, as Booker came back to life, more angry than ever. "We need to divert the bullets, they are almost hitting the house Andy went into!" Joe shouted to Booker, as the noise was deafening.</p><p> </p><p>Booker looked back once, but then threw himself over behind some new cover, picking up some larger gun from a dead guy. </p><p> </p><p>Joe stayed at the now unrecognisable well, that had almost completely vaished, sometimes looking up for letting them now he was still there.</p><p> </p><p>Then, suddenly he heard people screaming, a lot of guns being fired, and then silence. </p><p> </p><p>He looked up, only to see Sebastien le Livre having a blast with throwing a grenade at the car. The people on it already looking quite dead. </p><p> </p><p>The explosion made for a great finale, as Booker walked up to Joe back turned towards the large fire, both smiling with relief for a second.</p><p> </p><p>Or so they thought, but in the next moment a new explosion sounded, and this time it was from inside one of the houses. </p><p> </p><p>"No!" Joe yelled as he ran towards it, Booker close behind. "Please God, no!" </p><p> </p><p>A fire was soon covering most of the first two connected house, and it was dreadful.</p><p> </p><p>Joe could not get in, and searched for another entrance. </p><p> </p><p>Then, part of a wall was blown open not far from Joe and Booker, who not soon after raised their weapons in that direction.</p><p> </p><p>A woman's body became slowly visible in the thick smoke, as she carefully walked out through the uneven hole.</p><p> </p><p>She had one hand ready with a pistol pointing out, and much to Joe's relief, in the other she was carrying a smaller child close to her body.</p><p> </p><p>"Gio, Andy!" Joe yelled as he now ran in the same direction, all of them wanting to get away form all the fires and smoke. </p><p> </p><p>At the outskirts of the camp, Andy finally slowed down a bit, girl still tight in her grip. </p><p> </p><p>She turned back towards Joe, convinced they were safe for the moment. "She's fine - did so well." Andy said petting the girls hair, as Joe was now standing in front of her, speechless for a moment. Joe carefully layed his hands on his daughters back, letting the relief really sink in. </p><p> </p><p>"Told her to cover her eyes, and she did." Andy continued, as if letting Joe know, the girl had been somewhat covered for some of the brutality. He nodded and smiled up at Andy, silently thanking her for the sentiment.</p><p> </p><p>Andy quickly handed over the scared little girl then, who beamed with joy when she recognised her Baba. </p><p> </p><p>Joe hugged her tight in his arms, whispered that she was safe now, and how he was never letting her go again, that he was so sorry that he lost her in the market. </p><p> </p><p>Joe sank down on his knees, tears running down his cheeks, kissing his little girl multiple times on the tip of her head, still tightly hugging her for life. She was also crying now, but happily receiving all the love from her father. </p><p> </p><p>"We need to go." Booker was the first to break the silence, as he and Andy had given Joe a moment with his daughter. </p><p> </p><p>"We don't know if they have more people coming in." Andy agreed and reached down to Joe, helping him up on his feet. </p><p> </p><p>They ran back to their hidden car, and soon after they were driving fast through the desert, Joe guiding them for the direction of his and Nicky's farm. </p><p> </p><p>Giovanna slept most of the time in her Baba's lap, exhausted after the cruel experience she had been through. At least it did not sound as if she had understood what had been really going on around her, and the people had treated her fairly enough, food and water was left in the little room she was held. </p><p> </p><p>Joe thanked Allah for that she at least was physically fine. She was a strong little spirit, he believed she would get through this experience. </p><p> </p><p>First in the car, Gio had been more curious on the two new strangers with her Baba, than having time to tell how she had been treated. Joe also saw it as a healthy sign. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, this is Andy and Booker." Joe had explained, Gio, who was still somewhat excited, though tired, to meet new people - not something that happened a lot on the little secluded farm.</p><p> </p><p>Then, she had just laid down, resting on Joe's lap, closing her eyes, and lowly told how she missed her Papa Nicky, and couldn't wait to see him when they were home. </p><p> </p><p>Three-five seconds later she was out.</p><p> </p><p>Booker smiled back at Joe, who was caressing his daughters back in her sleep.</p><p> </p><p>"You really transitioned well into the whole 'family man'." Booker said then, but ment only it as a complement. "I'm impressed." </p><p> </p><p>"How have you been, life's been good?" Booker then looked more concerned. "Because things will have to change now." </p><p> </p><p>"We have been blessed, with a beautiful family, thank you." Joe smiled up at Booker. "We will do whatever it takes to keep them safe." </p><p> </p><p>"Good." Andy cut in. "Because we need to move forward now, you'll have to leave this place."</p><p> </p><p>"I know. Nicky is going to..." Joe said but lost his words for a moment thinking about explaining everything to his love, but Andy cut in again. "Nicky will understand what is necessary, and he will be happy that you two are home safely." </p><p> </p><p>The sun was almost rising as they drove into the yard of the farm.</p><p> </p><p>Joe noticed some changes to the house, and tensed up instantly. "Something is odd," Joe just said as the car stopped.</p><p> </p><p>"Booker, stay in the car." Andy said, pulling out a weapon. "No one is fucking with this family." </p><p> </p><p>And Joe would have found her words of great sentiment, had it not been for how his heart had been filled up with worry in the moment. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Damn xD action is hard to write! I hope it made sense, also I haven't really proof-read yet, so bear with me. </p><p>Looking for someone to beta at a point, I guess.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Danger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>* Trigger warning * for this chapter! (I have added extra tags and warnings to the story)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The farm was all dark and seemed peaceful enough, but Joe knew something was not right. He and Andy walked out of the car, weapons at hand, both checking around. </p><p> </p><p>Andy had slowed the car down, and stopped a bit from the house, as to not warn anyone of their arrival.</p><p> </p><p>They had followed together up the last part of the road, guns ready pointing forward, while the sun was still raising in the early hours of the day, but slowly parted their ways as the arrived at the yard.</p><p> </p><p>Andy was then walking slowly up by the front of the house, while Joe went quietly aimed around for the back door. Not all the way around the house, Joe noticed some unusual foot prints in the dry sand. </p><p> </p><p>It looked like some, maybe a couple of men (from the size of the foot prints) had been chasing something, or someone out behind the house, and around towards the barn. </p><p> </p><p>Joe's heart sank. Where was Nicky? What had happened? He feared the answer, hoping he wasn't too late. If it had been him at home, alone with their son, he too would have wanted uninvited intruders away from the house. </p><p> </p><p>This was actually kind of a good sign, he concluded, while continuing to follow the tracks, without making any sound, heart pounding in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>He did not like, that he had no idea about who the intruders were, but feared it was connected to what had happened to him earlier.</p><p> </p><p>He did not want to warn any of his presence, so there was no time for calling Andy for assistance. She was probably inside the house anyway by now, and Joe hoped she would then find and protect their son. </p><p> </p><p>Closing in on the barn, the worry inside him grew, as he could hear noise from people, talking and laughing.</p><p> </p><p>He ran to the nearest doorway, just in time hiding behind the open large wooden door as two armed men was walking outside. They were talking and smoking, not really doing a good job if they were suppose to be guarding the door. Joe noticed how they were more concerned with what was going on inside, still looking in and laughing at whatever they saw. </p><p> </p><p>Joe needed them to move away from the entrance, if he was going to take them down, without anyone inside noticing. </p><p> </p><p>He silently picked up a smaller stone from the ground, and threw it around the corner of the barn. </p><p> </p><p>The men noticed the sound, and a bit reluctantly they walked away from the door towards it.</p><p> </p><p>Joe ended their lives quickly. </p><p> </p><p>He crushed in the first guys windpipe, making him slowly choke himself in silence, and slit the other guys throat before he even noticed what was going on behind him. In a merciful move, he then ended the first poor bastard's life, sword quickly dancing for him once more.</p><p> </p><p>Joe moved back to the door way, listing in, trying to get a idea of how many people there were inside, and most importantly; if Nicky was there.</p><p> </p><p>He could here them talking in Arabic, angrily someone was shouting. Joe knew then, that it was connected to the large group of 'bandits', as Andy had called them, that had taken Giovanna the day before. He was starting to boil on the inside with rage, if someone was targeting his family purposefully, he was not letting them out of here alive.</p><p> </p><p>He tried to take a look inside, in through an crack he knew was there in the side of the barn, not far from the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>Joe quickly found the face of his love. He looked drained from energy and bruised, but he was alive.</p><p> </p><p>Nicky was down on his knees, hands looked to be bound together in front of him, around him the thugs were yelling and now laughing, and in the next moment the one closest to Nicky was kicking him in the gut, making him cry out in pain and fall down to the floor, caughing. Joe was fuming, but only whispered. "No, Nicolo!"</p><p> </p><p>Nicky was quickly picked up by some guy, as they was still laughing in the group around him, mocking him. Apparently, Nicky had injured a couple of the guys before being captured, and they were pretty pissed about it, but it made Joe smile shortly. He knew how fiercely Nicky was in combat, he would never just surrender.</p><p> </p><p>Joe was ready to just storm in, but really needed Andy to back him up, as at least eight men were in his eyesight, but all further into the barn. They would see him coming from a long distance if he just starting firing inside, and probably just leave out the back doors, letting most of them escape.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, they were shooting inside, but to Joe's relief, not at Nicky. It was their little group of farm animals that suffered under the goons' evil acts, and they now all lay dead around in the barn. Despite Nicky's position on the floor, Joe could see he was raging up the bandits to stop their doings. He received a slam to his face for it by a gun, and now blood was slowly running down his forehead. </p><p> </p><p>Joe needed to act, he turned around seeking help. He needed to be fast, afraid of what could happen next or if they would suddenly decide to move out.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Inside the barn, Nicky felt dizzy for a moment, before gaining his focus back. "<em>White garbage like you don't get to yell at us</em>!" One of the brutes said angrily in Arabic, "<em>we can do whatever we want, and take whatever we want</em>." The others cheered with him.</p><p> </p><p>The man, who was probably the leader of the group, leaned down towards Nicky. He yanked Nicky's hair back, and thereby drew his head backwards, exposing Nicky's throat to the knife he was holding inches away. In a lower voice he whispered only for Nicky to hear: "<em>If one of our people was living here with you, hiding from the world, it must have been because it was the best ass he had ever fucked. Maybe I'll take just exactly that!</em>" </p><p> </p><p>Nicky tried to stay unaffected by his words, but the fear in his eyes betrayed him. The evil savage saw it and laughed viciously at him "<em>So, maybe that's what gonna remove that last persistence in you</em>. <em>Your man is dead, you have nothing left, so just give your body to us, and we will try and be gentle</em>." But the smirk smile on his face was saying something else.</p><p> </p><p>Nicky said nothing, just tried shaking the man of him, but the grip was too strong - himself too tired. He tried not to linger in the pain the man's words had inflicted on him.</p><p> </p><p>They claimed they had somehow killed Joe, but did not not mention anything about their daughter. He only hoped Joe's gift hadn't failed him in that moment if it was true, and prayed for his family to be otherwise unharmed.</p><p> </p><p>At least, they had followed him out of the house as he tried to escape them, and Nicky did not think they had been looking for anyone else inside, all following out, leaving William sleeping safely in the house - for the moment.</p><p> </p><p>The brutes around him was laughing and cheering at some disgusting remark their leader had said loudly as he had let go and thrown Nicky to the floor, bringing him back to being caught between the ruthless group of thugs.</p><p> </p><p>In the next moment, he was picked up and shoved into one of the stalls in the barn, while doing his best at kicking and trying to get loose from the hold of the men who was dragging him. They threw him inside after hitting him on the side of his head, making his ear ring with pain for a moment.  Nicky felt down onto his side on the hay spread out on the ground, only partly being able to take the fall with his hands, moaning lowly at the hurt.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>White whore, let's see just how good you are!</em>" The men was again cheering at their leaders words.</p><p> </p><p>He turned around, holding up his hands that was still bound together, only too see the armed leader of the brutes moving in on him, kicking him once more in the face, and twice to his stomach. Nicky was down on the floor again.</p><p> </p><p>The pain was extensive, Nicky could do nothing for the moment as he felt himself being turned around brutally to lay on his front, foreign hands manipulating at his pants. </p><p> </p><p>He could feel how his trousers was pulled down, he was really trying to fight against it, but his body wasn't responding yet.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Yes, just lay still and be a good little boy for us!</em>" Some disgusting voice was talking close by. "<em>Look how he is already begging for it!</em>"</p><p> </p><p>Nicky really fought against the urge to pass out from the beating, and wanted to stop the unwanted hands that was roaming at his entrance.</p><p> </p><p>Then, he thought he heard something more distant, but his vision and mind was still failing him, so he couldn't be sure. </p><p> </p><p>It felt like the fumbling of the lower half of his body had stopped, and that he was left alone for the moment. </p><p> </p><p>He breathed heavily, really trying to regain his focus, and was turning slowly to lay on his side, caughing up some blood.</p><p> </p><p>"Nicolo? Nicolo?" He heard a familiar voice call for him, and he responded quickly in Italian. "<em>I'm here!</em>" His voice was rough and weak, but he knew Joe would hear it. </p><p> </p><p>In the next second Joe was down beside him, "<em>Nicolo! Are you okay? Did they hurt you?</em>" He asked concerned but clearly relieved to find him alive, holding up Nicky's head for support, who was closing his eyes. He was still very dizzy from the last punches. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>I'm okay, I'll be fine</em>." He said, opening his eyes again to look up at his love, and with his bound hands he caressed Joe's cheek. Joe could see what the brutes had intended on doing, and the rage he felt inside his heart for Nicky almost being raped by those monsters, was burning him up. But he would let Andy handle the rest of the crusome animals, he needed to stay with Nicky. He knew she would do the job perfectly - their time was running out, fast. </p><p> </p><p>He helped with getting Nicky's pants back up and untied his hands, staying for a moment down holding him in his arms, as his last bruises was disappearing, and the sound of broken rips moving into place could be heard. He kissed him on his forehead, just letting the unpleasant experience leave his body, letting his lungs being filled with air as he now could breath freely again.</p><p> </p><p>Nicky rexased into Joe's body then, letting him caress all the bad ordeal out of his mind. At least he had been too groggy to really understand what had happened, until it had been stopped.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>How was your day?</em>" Nicky said after a couple of minutes of silently absorbing Joe's affection. He was trying to get some of the concern of Joe's face, and he smiled down at him. "<em>Well, a bit too action-packed for my taste</em>." Joe's look changed just a bit, and before Nicky could ask, he continued: "<em>The kids are fine, they are in the car both of them with Booker.</em>" </p><p> </p><p>Nicky felt a huge wave of relief flooding through him, and he leaned up to kiss Joe. Suddenly, he realized something.</p><p> </p><p>Surprised he broke apart from the kiss and looked up at Joe, wanting to sit up more. "Booker?? Did you say Booker is here?" </p><p> </p><p>"Slowly, amore!" Joe smiled, "Yes, Booker is here, and Andy." Nicky was done sitting on the ground, getting up to see the family they hadn't seen for too long. </p><p> </p><p>"Wait, let me just dry some of the blood of you!" Joe was up as well, trying not to scare their kids if they saw their Papa with blood running down his face. He used his sleeve to make him look just a bit less injured.</p><p> </p><p>Joe was impressed with Nicky's change of mood. Gone was the scared incident for now, and instead he was excited to see his long lost friends. </p><p> </p><p>Andy was just outside the barn, cleaning blood of her axe in some dead guys jacket, when they walked out to find her.</p><p> </p><p>It was clear, that none of the evil savages had survived their encounter with Andy, the last laying dead at her feet.</p><p> </p><p>Nicky just smiled as he ran to her, hugging her deeply for a long and silent moment. </p><p> </p><p>She held on tight to him as well.</p><p> </p><p>Then, she broke apart to look him in his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Andy could easily see the discomfort and hurt Nicky had been through on his face, but his smile was a good indication that he would fight it off. Andy knew Nicky was stronger when the group was together, and just by being close, they would all help with the healing. </p><p> </p><p>No words between them was needed. They had both forgiven the other for the disagreement a long time ago, just happy to have found eachother again. </p><p> </p><p>Joe knew that Andy and Nicky had a special connection, like they would understand eachothers feelings or moods just by a look. </p><p> </p><p>Nicky would also act as the moral compass, if he felt Andy was losing her connection to the world, and that was probably why Andy needed Nicky just as much as the other way around. </p><p> </p><p>The three of them walked back to the car that was parked a bit away, on the other side of the house. Booker was standing by the front of the car, William sitting on the hood. They looked to be having fun, William clearly interested in the weapons Booker was carrying, and Booker looked to be explaining some things to him. </p><p> </p><p>When Will saw his fathers being on their way, he jumped down from the hood, and ran towards them. Joe picked him up in a deep hug, Nicky hugging around both of them. "Oh, I missed you my big boy." Joe exclaimed, then walking on towards the car carrying his son.</p><p> </p><p>Booker walked up to them, as they were getting closer to the car. "She's still sleeping in the back." He indicated to the car, Nicky walking quickly around the car to confirm: His little girl was sound asleep.</p><p> </p><p>Nicky then turned to Booker, and gave him a deep hug as well. "We missed you." He then said, looking at Booker, "you look well." Booker smiled his half-impressed-french-smile back at Nicky, "You look like you could use a bath." He said, and they both laughed at his bad joke.</p><p> </p><p>"We need to leave, now." Andy was the one ready to leave the bloody mess at the farm as quickly as possible. "You can get 5 minutes to pack up, but then we are on our way!"</p><p> </p><p>5 minutes later, with a quick change of clothes, the whole group was leaving in the car. At least it was a large jeep, so in the back, which was open from the backseats, they could have the few belongings they bought with them; food and bedrolls, mostly just weapons and armour, like Nicky's longsword that was easily recognisable in the back. </p><p> </p><p>Andy drove the car, as always, with Booker in the passenger seat. Nicky sat with Giovanna in his lap, William between his fathers on the backseat. Will had instantly connected with Booker (and possibly the other way was true as well), as Booker had soon asked him, if he wanted to sit in the front with 'oncle Booker'. </p><p> </p><p>The others had shared a look, but not said anything. Joe and Nicky just happily smiling at their son finding some good in the new chaotic change their lives were about to take. </p><p> </p><p>Giovanna was silently watching the outside, exciting of having more people in her life now, and about the adventure they were going on. </p><p> </p><p>Joe had of course told Nicky what had happened at the market, maybe in a slightly short version, but he had shared the pain and scare Joe had experienced. </p><p> </p><p>Nicky had not been angry or blaming Joe, he was just thankful for their friends being there, as they had needed them most - they both thank their own God for that.</p><p> </p><p>They wondered if the intruders had recognised Joe after killing him at the market, and taken some people with them to the farm maybe having asked around to find out more, expecting to find some easy fun at the isolated farm? But they would never really know - and it didn't matter now.</p><p> </p><p>Nicky couldn't help but feel a bit sad for leaving their little farm. It had been their home for a long time, and the only one their children remembered. Staying there had almost made them think the could have a normal life. How wrong they had been, how naïve of them. </p><p> </p><p>Now, the whole group was back together again - and this time they would be four fierce fighters protecting their precious once against the world. Nicky knew their friends would never let them forget their responsibility this time.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled at the unknown future, because one thing was sure: They would all be together as one family.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've decided to end the story here. </p><p>It just felt right, but I might just be thinking about making a sequel at some point, if that is what the people want? ;)</p><p> </p><p>Also; I have written something else in this fandom, feel free to check that story out: Wicked games!<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859380</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>